reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
England
England was one of the four constituent countries of the United Kingdom (U.K.) on Earth; the other constituent countries of the U.K. being Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. The islands of the U.K. itself are often referred to as the British Isles, with the central island that contained England known as Great Britain, and was historically known as Albion. London was the capital of both England and the U.K. as a whole. Dave Lister, who would go on to become the last human being in the Universe aboard Red Dwarf, was a native of the English city of Liverpool. References David Lister was English, from the city of Liverpool. He was a fan of the London Jets zero gravity football team. ("Future Echoes") Arnold Rimmer and his family were from the moon Io, but spoke with an English accent, as did many other people encountered by the Boys from the Dwarf. England had an underwater hockey team that was on a tour of Titan when Better than Life was released. ("Better than Life") Rimmer once thought that he had lived in Liverpool because Lister had given him 8 months of his memory. Lister and his then girlfriend Lise Yates also spent a night in a hotel in the English town of Southport, which Rimmer remembered. ("Thanks for the Memory") When the crew passed through a Time Hole, they found themselves in England on an Earth where time was running backwards. They were 178 miles from London. ("Backwards") When they discovered the timeslides, the Dwarfers were able to travel into their pasts. These included trips to England, where Lister was playing with his band and where his rich self had his mansion. The rich Lister married an English noble, Lady Sabrina Mulholland-Jjones. ("Timeslides") Rimmer once mentioned being a member of "The Recreators of the Battle of Neasden Society", which was part of the Io Amateur Wargamers. This battle presumably occurred in or near Neasden, London. ("Meltdown") Lister tried to use the time drive from the Gemini 12 to visit a curry house in 22nd century London, but the Dwarfers accidentally ended up in Dallas, Texas, United States of America in November 1963 instead. ("Tikka to Ride") Lister later used the time drive to place his infant self under the gravity pool table in the Aigburth Arms, a Liverpool pub, in 2155. ("Ouroboros") The Cat stated that a warm room where they were trying to thaw a frozen body was "Hotter than an English beer." When Lister was asked what his brief death had been like, he asked Kochanski if she had ever been to the English town of Swindon. ("Epideme") Holly compared the frozen nature of the Canaries aboard the SSS Silverberg to the English football team Queen's Park Rangers (Q.P.R.). ("Cassandra") Lister insisted that if a Tyrannosaurus Rex was a human, it would be a Geordie (a person from Newcastle, England), "The kind of guy who wears a t-shirt in the middle of winter and his nipples don't even get hard." ("Pete II") The crew were sucked through a dimensional portal that transported them to 21st century London. They then travelled to Manchester to visit the set of Coronation Street. This turned out to be a group hallucination caused by a despair squid. (Back To Earth) When their rejuvenation shower malfunctioned, the Dwarfers found themselves in "Albion" in the year 23 AD, a country that would eventually become England. They had to walk thousands of miles to reach India, where they could make a battery from lemons. ("Lemons") According to Space Corps directive 723, terraformers were forbidden from recreating the English town of Swindon. (Red Dwarf 1996 Log Book) Behind the scenes * Red Dwarf was made almost entirely in England, with a few exterior scenes shot in Wales. The first three series were made in Manchester and subsequent series were shot at Shepperton Studios in Middlesex. The show was commissioned for the British Broadcasting Corporation and then later by the channel Dave after being cancelled by the BBC. Later series were filmed at Pinewood Studios. * Most of the actors and crew are English. Notable exceptions include Mac McDonald, Clare Grogan and Graham McTavish. * There has never been a Battle of Neasden, an English battle which Rimmer claimed to have recreated. See also * London * London Jets * Liverpool * Manchester * Nodnol (The version of London on the Backwards Earth) * Retsehcnam (Manchester on the Backwards Earth) External links * England on Wikipedia * United Kingdom on Wikipedia Category:Places Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Nations